ThE ErRoRs yOu mAkE
by ThEnEwBiE77
Summary: A drug addict makes a mistake that could end his life, but a lucky/unlucky girl tries to help him. Can he get his life in order or will he bring her down with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't make too much fun of me this is the first fanfiction, story, or what ever you want to call it that I have written. I just wanted to try my hand at it. Again first time an idea has even entered my head for this.**

**~~Gamzee's POV present day 1/24/14~~**

The smell of the ocean filled the air. You thought to yourself this is all up and a motherfucking dream, it can't be real. Only a few day prior you were motherfucking nobody; A motherfucking drug addicted, self-loathing nobody. What was it that this girl saw in you? You were an impressive 6'7", decent muscular build, your hair was a mess, you had a short temper, your language was not all that nice, and on top of all that you were a **motherfucking drug addict**. So, what was it about you that this girl, a stout 5'10", her eyes a fuchsia color (to your own indigo), her hair long and dark (more managed than your own), and her body that of a motherfucking angel, had all up and taken a liking to?

**~~Three days ago 1/21/14 09:30~~**

You slam the door of the fridge after looking in it.

"Kurloz, where is my motherfucking money?!"

You wait for an answer. Then you remember that you would have to interrogate him face to face, you head to his room.

"Kurloz!" you enter his room seeing him messing with a new watch. "K-kurloz where did you all up and motherfucking get that? H-how did you even all up and afford that?" a slight panic in your voice as he raises his hands to sign you.

'Gamzee calm down it not the end of the world, I just found some money buried in the yard and… Gamzee, you ok?' your face lost all color and you ran out of the house grabbing your mp3 on your way out. Well if these were all up and your last moments alive you might as well all up and listen to your motherfucking favorite songs. You turn the mp3 all the way up, put your ear buds in, and play _Monster _by Skillet. You keep walking until a black Mustang GT, sporting a bronze Taurus sign under a cobalt blue Virgo sign, blocks your path. The driver rolls down the window. Then in a voice that would normally make you laugh, but now put ice in your veins, the driver said two words that you thought might be the last you heard.

"G-get in"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short first chapter I didn't know how long it would actually be, and sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I would really like reviews about my story good or bad reviews I don't care I just want to know what you think. So here goes chapter two.**

**~~Gamzee's POV 1/21/14 09:45-10:45~~**

You look into the Mustang at the impressively built frame (which you think as impossible to beat) of your best friend. He is 6'0", has many self-esteem issues, tan skin, dark hair put into a Mohawk, and hidden under his jeans are two prototype prosthetic legs (how he lost his legs he won't tell).

"G-get in," He repeats. "I-I'm uh, in a hurry."

You comply with his poorly given order and get in the passenger side.

"I'm all up and motherfucking sorry Tavbro I just all up and had some… motherfucking problems with my bro."

"I-It's uh, ok Gamzee I'm not uh, in that much of a hurry," He pulls off as you close the door. "V-Vriska just uh, wanted me to uh, hurry back with you."

Fuck just what you need to be rushed to her. That bitch just knew when you were in a hole with her. Last week you didn't pay her the money you owed her for that supply of drugs but she told you that you had until the next supply to get the money for both. You spent the whole week doing jobs left and right and had collected enough money for both in no time but look at what happened. Kurloz found your money and blew it on a watch and probably something else useless. Your thoughts were interrupted by the radio playing a familiar song.

"… He doesn't need his name up in lights he just want to be heard…"

"S-something uh, wrong Gamzee?" He turns down the radio.

"What… oh yea I'm all up and amazing Tavbro," You put on a fake smile, "Just all up and thinking"

"Th-thinking about uh, what?"

"Nothing Tavbro just all up and motherfucking nothing" You look out the window and watch the sky.

"Y-you uh, sure?" He stops at a stop sign.

"Yeah Tavbro I'm all up and fine don't you all up and motherfucking worry" You look over at him.

"W-well uh, ok then." He turns left when he is able to and goes down that road.

You look out the window again. What will that bitch do to you when she finds out that you lost her money? Probably kill you on the spot. No, she'd make you suffer for it. She'd make sure it was slow and painful. You shudder at the thought.

"What mood is Vriska in today?"

"Uh, i-irritated, uh, why?"

"Why is she all up and motherfucking irritated?" Fuck your dead.

"Uh, m-money issues."

"Oh…" Fuck now you are dead. You could try and run, but that won't work so you will just have to accept the consequences that are caused by your brother.

"Y-yeah people aren't uh, getting their money to her."

"Well that's not all up and good." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"W-well I bet you uh, have your money… right?"

"Uh…" Well you can't lie to him, or tell him the truth so… what now?

"Uh, G-gamzee…"

"No! I don't all up and have her motherfucking money my brother wasted it. He all up and found it and then he all up and spent it." Well maybe if Tavros knows now he won't… fuck, you are already there.

"W-what?! W-why didn't you uh, tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't all up and know we were so motherfucking close to our motherfucking destination!"

"G-gamzee your uh, dead now! She's uh, sending equius after the next person who doesn't uh, have their money!"

"Uh… who's that motherfucker and what all up and happen to the other motherfucker?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't written in a long time I am just having trouble and somethings came up in my life so I wont be writing for a while so im sorry for that.**


End file.
